musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacrilege GBG
Sacrilege GBG (or simply known as Sacrilege) were a Swedish melodic death metal band from Gothenburg. History Sacrilege were formed in 1993 by Daniel Svensson and Daniel Dinsdale. After having sacked and replaced some members the band ended up recording their first demo To Where Light Can´t Reach in 1995. Shortly after, the band entered to record their second and last demo called ...and Autumn Failed. It was highly appreciated by many, especially by Black Sun Records from their hometown Sweden, who got interested in the so far unknown band. As Sacrilege reached the semi-final as the first death metal band ever in the Gothenburg rock competition Rockslaget, Black Sun decided to sign the band. In the summer of 1996 they recorded their full-length debut Lost in the Beauty You Slay at Studio Fredman with producer Fredrik Nordström. The album was released in October the same year. The album gained Sacrilege loads of fans around the world with their great songs and beautiful melodies mixed with sheer brutality. An extra touch was added by Daniel Svensson's extremely dark and high vocal style. A year later Sacrilege had grown both as songwriters and musicians and in July 1997 they recorded their second album The Fifth Season, a far more technichal, heavy, brutal, faster and better album. Once again Sacrilege received positive reviews all over the world. In January, Sacrilege went on a German tour together with The Crown. On this tour. Tomas Lindberg (At the Gates) did the vocals for Sacrilege as Daniel had some difficulties with both singing and playing the drums at the same time. Shortly after the tour Daniel Svensson helped In Flames songwriter/guitarist Jesper Strömblad by doing the vocals for a Jesper's song, that he recorded with his project Dimension Zero. This contact led to Svensson being offered to play the drums for In Flames, Svensson accepted. Sacrilege broke up when Daniel Svensson joined In Flames, but they reformed in 2006 under the name Sacrilege GBG (GBG stands for GöteBorG, the band's native town). A never-released full-length was announced by the band in 2007, entitled A Matter of Dark. Band members ;Final line-up *Daniel Dinsdale - Guitars (1993-1998, 2006-?) *Daniel Svensson - Vocals, Drums (1993-1998, 2006-?) *Daniel Kvist - Bass (1996-1998, 2006-?) *Richard Bergholtz - Guitars (1996-1998, 2006-?) ;Former members *Christer Aldeby - Guitars *Christian Frisk - Bass (1995-1996) *Michael Andersson - Vocals (1995-1996) ;Live musicians *Tomas Lindberg - Vocals (1996) Discography ;Studio albums *''Lost in the Beauty You Slay'' (1996) *''The Fifth Season'' (1997) ;Demos *''To Where Light Can't Reach'' (1995) *''....and Autumn Failed'' (1996) External links *Official Website *Myspace *Youtube Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1993 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1998 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2006 Category:Swedish melodic death metal groups Category:Melodic death metal groups Category:Hard rock groups Category:Punk rock groups Category:Rap rock groups Category:Heavy metal groups Category:Nu metal groups Category:Hardcore punk groups Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Jive Records artists Category:Verve Records artists Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:Universal Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists